


And So the Wheel Spins Again

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that time has a habit of repeating itself. Summoned from the afterlife into the world of the living, Waver finds himself in a new Grail War. Known to the people of this time as Lord El-Melloi ll, he is now in the role of servant to a young man who may be an echo from history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for Fate/Zero fandom. I'm still really new to writing for this fandom so I apologize if it's not my best. I wanted to give this one a shot since I loved the idea of swapped servants and masters so much. I couldn't get myself to write out an entire fic based in this AU so this is a collection of ficlets based around Waver and Iskandar's path in this tale. I hope you enjoy.

**=The Command Seal=**

 

"Alexi, what happened to your hand?"

 

The question caught the young man off guard. Alexi was a tall boy with a muscular build and dark olive skin. He was handsome, with a mix of ruggedness and a bit of boyish charm from not being done with growing.

 

Alexi looked back at the person who inquired about his bandaged right hand. She was a beautiful woman named Cleo, and was his father's latest wife. "Ah, it was a little accident with practice, nothing to worry about!"

 

"What?!" The explanation didn't ease Cleo's worries at all. She frowned and took hold of Alexi's right hand, earning an uneasy look from the large teen. "You didn't use real swords, did you?"

 

"...I might have?" he said with a sheepish grin. He gently pulled his hand free and he flashed a more genuine smile.  "I'm fine, really! I took care of it and I learned my lesson, I'll avoid using the real thing next time."

 

Cleo still looked concerned but she let Alexi leave. Hopefully he wasn't going to get into anymore trouble that day.

 

After entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him, Alexi walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He started to undo the bandage that he had carefully wrapped around his right hand. It had to look convincing; he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

 

Alexi held up his right hand and gazed upon the emblem emblazoned upon the back of it. He had admired the marking several times that day as if he were worried it was a dream and it might disappear. It was red like blood which matched his hair and his eyes. In the middle was the shape that was crystal like and on the sides of it were wings. To him it was beautiful and perfect.

 

Alexi Megalos had earned the right to participate in the Holy Grail War. He smirked as he felt a swell of pride. He wasn't even a magus yet he still was able to take part in it. His father had been going on and on about the upcoming war and the honor it would bring for the victor for months. It wasn't that hard for Alexi to figure that he was planning to enter it. But it seemed like fate had something else in store, the command seal wound up on his hand instead of his father's.

 

Alexi couldn't say that he felt too bad for his father, not after a certain incident at the man's wedding party. The red headed teen frowned as he thought about the event and the bitter taste it left with him. Honestly he didn't hate his dad's new wife. Cleo was nice enough and got along with him just fine though Alexi's mother didn't like her one bit. No, the real problem was succession in family. One of his father's friends had the stones to suggest that the magic crest should be passed on to one of Cleo's children. That, thanks to his mother, Alexi was a mix of bad blood or that he may even be a bastard child all together. Needless to say, things didn't end well at the party. Even months later it was hard to patch up the damage.

 

The Megalos family was a bloodline believed to be descended from heroes of the Grecian magus culture. Deniers would say that there was no definite proof. Yet the family's skills in magecraft and the quality of their magic circuits were proof enough for others. Because of this there was a tendency to look down on others; few were good enough to ever really join them. Not even Alexi's mother whose own family had a similar pedigree.

 

But now all that didn't matter, fate had given Alexi his chance and he was going to take it. This had to be a sign, it just had to be! Great things were going to happen and nobody would question his legitimacy again.

 

**=Master Meets Servant=**

 

Smoke continued to rise and swirl and slowly began to dissipate. Alexi could barely make out the form of a tall figure. The smoke continued to fade and he squinted and could see their details a bit better. The figure was dressed smartly with a long crimson coat. The catalyst that was used, a bright yellow scarf, draped over their shoulders. Their dark hair was long, thick and luscious, it reached all the way down to their waist. Alexi noticed that his face felt warm, he must have been blushing like a fool. Was it a woman? No, it was a man; he looked distinguished with strong, handsome facial features and piercing dark green eyes. He would have been beautiful if he didn't look so irritated.

 

The man's eyes shifted and scanned the room before they landed on the large teenager before him. He froze, his eyes lit up as they widened and looked far less harsh.  His head canted to the side as he studied Alexi and looked a little confused. Without warning the man moved, walking towards the teen in long, confident strides. Soon he had his hands on either side of the large boy's face. He pulled him closer with surprising strength and looked deeply into his eyes. Alexi blinked, overcome with shock at first which gave away to confusion. His red eyes locked with the man's green ones, he looked like he was searching for something.

 

"Rider...?" the man said uncertainly as he finally let the boy go. The man's harsh looking face had softened even more. He did look beautiful and he seemed to be fighting back the urge to smile.

 

"...Alexi."

 

"Huh?" The man blinked at hearing the name.

 

"My name's Alexi." The red haired teen corrected him. It then occurred to him that it would have been best to give a full introduction. Even if his own name sounded a little silly to him. "Er...Well, it's actually Alexander Megalos The Third." A crooked awkward smile tugged at the corner of his mouth after saying it. To him his full name always sounded unnecessarily big, much like himself physically.

 

"Alexander Megalos, huh?" The man looked thoughtful for a moment. He then smiled a little and gave a short nod of approval. "It's fitting."

 

"Everyone calls me Alexi though." the teen said as he scratched the back of his head. The man's compliment, though small, made him smile more genuinely. "Uh, so who are you?"

 

The man blinked and then frowned, looking a little concerned. "Are you saying that you summoned me without knowing who I am?"

 

Alexi's smile started to fade and he looked a little nervous. He averted his eyes from the distinguished man, looking guiltier as he did. "Y-yeah...?"

 

Right then there was a small impact and sharp pain in the giant teen's forehead. Alexi jolted, startled by the sudden strike and nursed the sore spot. He glared at the would-be-servant but was met with stern green eyes that pierced through him like a knife through paper.

 

"My name is Lord El-Melloi The Second; I have been summoned under the class of caster."

 

"El...El-Melon?" Alexi received another quick flick to the forehead. "Would you stop that?!"

 

"Then start taking this more seriously." El-Melloi spoke, his tone was grave and one of his eyebrows twitched from irritation. "You're in a war, boy!"

 

There was a strange sense of familiarity and irony. All those years ago El-Melloi was a little punk trying to prove himself by entering a war for magi and was in way over his head. Surely this young man who looked so much like Alexander the Great was smarter than that, right?

 

"Let me ask you, what's your reason for entering the Holy Grail War?" He waited patiently for the boy's answer.

 

The question caught Alexi off guard for a moment. Again he averted his eyes from the servant and tried to pick out the right way to explain his situation. Try as he might, it all sounded so petty the more he thought about it. He sighed, giving up on trying to color it up and decided to be honest. "Well, I want to prove myself of being worthy of succeeding my father-"

 

Alexi was cut off when he received another harsh flick to the middle of his forehead. He rubbed his sore spot and glared up at the man. "What the hell was that for!?"

 

"You idiot!" El-Melloi glared at the oversized teen. He seemed so angry that Alexi was sure that one of the veins the man's forehead was about to burst. "You mean to tell me that you called me here away from my eternal rest just because you're trying to prove something to your father?"

 

"It's more complicated than that!"

 

"I couldn't care less, entering the Grail War for something as flimsy as a bid for respect is foolish!" El-Melloi waved Alexi off as if he were shooing away an annoying gnat. "Send me back."

 

"W-What!?" Alexi was shocked, could a servant do that?

 

"Send me back!" El-Melloi repeated. "I have no patience for this nonsense!"

 

"I don't know how! I'm not a magus!"

 

"Y-you...!" El-Melloi growled as he clapped the palm of his hand to his face. He was sure that somewhere out there a certain red haired king was having a good laugh at his expense. "You  **idiot**!"

 

Things weren't going as well as Alexi hoped. At this rate he was worried that he'd be disqualified if he couldn't get the servant to listen to him. He then remembered the crimson command seals on his right hand. He could use one, right? That was what they were there for after all. He started to raise his right hand and was about to speak but another harsh glare from El-Melloi made him flinch.

 

"And just what are you doing with that?" he asked as he pulled out a small silver cigar case from one of his pockets.

 

Secretly he already knew and while he acted calm his mind was racing, trying to think of a way to convince the boy to not waste his seals so early. He could have just apologized but his own pride would have none of that. And that's when it hit him, pride.

 

El-Melloi continued to speak calm but had a little venom that laced his words. "Are you  _really_  going to waste one of those command seals to force me to listen to you? Honestly, I was expecting better."

 

Alexi had his hand out and was about to speak his command but El-Melloi's words made him pause.

 

"You want respect and acknowledgement, right? Then you're going about it all wrong." El-Melloi said as he idly played with the cigar case in his hand. "'To win, but not destroy; to conquer, but not humiliate.' A wild but good man once told me that, they were words that he lived by. In the end he had the respect and admiration of millions."

 

El-Melloi then opened his little silver case and took out one of the cigars. He kept a close eye on Alexi, waiting to see if he was affected by what he had said. The teen started to lower his right hand but there was still a little hesitation.

 

"So boy, what is it that you want? Fake respect out of force? Or real respect that is rightfully earned?" El-Melloi then placed the cigar in his mouth and took out his lighter. He waited a moment for the boy's answer.

 

Alexi's eyes locked with the would-be-servant's; he frowned and huffed out a sigh. "...Damn it." He finally lowered his hand and looked away from the man.

 

El-Melloi breathed a small sigh of relief and then lit his cigar. He took a drag on it and blew out a cloud of smoke. He almost wanted to laugh when he saw Alexi's face screw into a look of disgust from the smell. "Good lad, you just got yourself a servant."

 

**=Philip Megalos II=**

 

El-Melloi stood silently in the corner of the room as he watched the two men shouted at each other. They had been at it for almost twenty minutes, it was easy to see where Alexi got at least part of his fiery temper.

 

Philip Megalos II was a dark haired man with a sturdy build; he was about Alexi's height but was more menacing. His missing eye was a giveaway that he was no stranger to violence and battle. Still, even with one eye remaining he was able to send chills through a man with one a harsh glare.

 

Philip hadn't taken the news of Alexi participating in the Holy Grail War too well. El-Melloi couldn't blame him; he knew all too well that it was a dangerous game that could easily become a death sentence. But it wasn't just about Alexi's safety; it was also about honor for the Megalos family. El-Melloi had learned that Philip was planning on entering the war himself. The Megalos family patriarch seemed confident in his abilities and magical knowhow. However, seeing that chance pass him and go to his son was like a personal insult. Not only was Alexi not a magus but in the extremely off chance that he could win the honor of victory would have to be shared. The thought of sharing things with his ex-wife, Myrtle, or whatever she was calling herself now, grated on Philip's nerves.

 

"You foolish child! You've lost us this war before it had a chance to begin!"

 

"I can do this!" Alexi argued. "Can't you just believe in me for once?!"

 

"You're not even a magus!" Philip countered as he roughly poked his son in the chest. "This is a war for magi, boy!"

 

El-Melloi loudly cleared his throat to try to get their attention but the sound played on deaf ears. It was like watching a pair of bulls fighting each other, both stubborn and refusing to back down. Father and son continued to argue and grew more vicious with each back and forth. El-Melloi could feel the tension in the air rising, it was only a matter of time before things escalated and got physical. Quietly, he mentally willed one of his noble phantasms to appear.

 

A silver liquid started to seep out of the floor and formed into a large blob. It then began to reshape itself next to its master; it twisted and churned as its form became more recognizable. Soon a silvery skinned girl dressed in maid's attire was standing next to the magus, silently waiting for his orders.

 

"Oh, and I wonder who's fault that was,  _dad_." Alexi said as he batted Philip's hand away.

 

"If you're looking to cast blame then blame your foolish witch of a mother!"

 

"Leave my mom alone, you asshole!" Alexi snapped while pointing at Philip accusingly. The slight against his mother was like pouring gasoline on a fire. He spat out his words which were laced with venomous resentment. " _You_ left _her_ for some young bimbo with big tits!"

 

"It was a political move that was for the good of this family!" Philip shot right back. "You would know nothing of that because you are still a damned child spoiled by your mother and poisoned with her lies!"

 

Alexi's eyes were alight with anger, they smoldered lot hot coals. "For the family? Are you serious?! _We_ were your family!" he shouted. The memory of his father's wedding party played in his mind like a film, as much as he didn't want it to. "I'm _your_ son!"

 

"With how stupid you are, I have my doubts about that." Philip said in a tone as cold as ice. "I can't blame people for thinking that you couldn't possibly be a son of mine."

 

For a moment the fire in Alexi's eyes was extinguished, his mouth went slack as anger melted away into hurt. It was short lived, the boy's anger boiled into rage and he pulled back his arm and swung to punch his father. When Philip saw this he wasted no time and lashed out with a punch of his own.

 

"Volumen Hydrargyrum!" El-Melloi signaled the silver maid to intervene.

 

She returned to her liquid form and propelled herself towards the two. She slipped herself in the space between them and their punches struck and were absorbed into her liquid form. Both father and son panicked at the sight and tried to pull themselves free, but the liquid silver held them strong.

 

"W-what is this!?" Philip said in shock. He tugged on his arm and tried to shake the strange creature off of his arm.

 

"Melon! Let go of me!" Alexi panicked and pulled to try to get free, his strength started to drag the silvery mass and his father along with it.

 

"That's enough out of you two!" El-Melloi bellowed. The two men and silvery mass looked at him as he spoke. "You're both a pair of bloody idiots! Now calm the hell down and listen!"

 

Silence filled the room and the magus seemed to have Alexi and Philip's undivided attention. When he felt it was safe to continue he spoke up.

 

"The Grail picks its own champions, getting angry at your son for being picked isn't going to help matters." El-Melloi explained as calmly as he could. "Do either of you know if the other servants have been summoned already? How much time do we have to prepare for the war?"

 

Philip was the one to speak up, "If memory serves me right, so far two servants have been summoned already. You are the third."

 

"So that gives us some time at least." El-Melloi said as he looked thoughtful for a moment. He then looked at Alexi and spoke, "Be prepared boy, you're going to get a crash course in magecraft. We'll see how much we can cram into that thick skull of yours." 

 

**=Dreams of The Desert=**

 

El-Melloi was drawn away from the hand held video game he had been playing when he caught the sound of light snoring. He paused his game and looked over his shoulder and was greeted with the sight of Alexi slumped forward at his desk. The servant frowned and then looked up at the clock, he blinked when he realized it was three in the morning. He could have sworn it was ten at night not too long ago. Even then Alexi had been studying for hours.

 

"Stubborn brat." El-Melloi muttered as a smirk tugged at his lips. His eyes scanned over the books and papers that littered the desk.

 

He had to admit that he underestimated Alexi's resolve. While the boy didn't take to magecraft like a duck to water, he damn well kept trying. It would have been much easier if he had a magic crest but with the chances of dying in battle, passing the crest to him was unwise. Still, even if Alexi fumbled with the basics at first he took his lessons seriously and worked until he succeeded. As big and brawny as the boy was, he was smart at a startling level and  _wanted_  to learn.

 

El-Melloi walked over and gently shook Alexi awake which earned a bit of grumbling from the boy. "Come on, brat. You shouldn't sleep like that, get to bed."

 

"Knock it off, Melon...The desert's...too hot..." The red haired boy mumbled as he rubbed his eye. He gave a deep and long yawn and looked around at his surroundings.

 

"Now's not the time to be thinking about food."

 

"No, not talking food, Melon! The desert!" Alexi groggily corrected him as he got up from his chair and stumbled towards his bed. "Endless sand, hot sun..."

 

El-Melloi blinked and his head canted to the side. "What about the desert?"

 

"I was just..." Alexi's sentence broke off as he gave a yawn. "...standing in the desert watching a huge battle." He rubbed his eyes but was having a hard time keeping them open. "There were thousands of soldiers, but one of them I think was the leader." Alexi broke off into another yawn then jolted when he felt El-Melloi gently take hold of his arm. "He rode around on a huge horse and had a big, flowing red cape."

 

El-Melloi looked concerned with what he heard but tried to focus on getting Alexi to bed. It took a bit coaxing and redirecting but he managed to navigate the large teen safely and got him to lie down. When he heard Alexi snoring El-Melloi covered him with a blanket and stepped out of the bedroom to think in peace. He walked down the hallway a good distance from Alexi's bedroom. El-Melloi came to a pause at one of the large windows and looked out into the night sky.

 

"Too few stars..." he thought aloud. El-Melloi had grown too used to seeing billions of them strewn across the skies of Alexander's desert at night.

 

Was there trouble in Alexander's desert? He hadn't been away for long, he was sure of that. But it didn't mean Alexander and the Ionioi Hetairoi didn't have a knack for getting into trouble.

 

It was strange that Alexi would have dreams of that desert. Then again everything about the boy was strange. From the uncanny resemblance to his king to the little parallels of some of the aspects of their lives. What could it all mean? It had to be more than mere coincidence.

 

**=A Father's Concern=**

 

 "So, your family's specialization is a kind of reinforcement magic?" El-Melloi asked as he and Philip watched Alexi's sword practice.

 

Philip gave a nod and started to explain. "Yes, for the most part, we've mastered imbuing and forging weapons with magical properties."

 

"Reinforcement magic was one of the harder forms to master back in my day." El-Melloi mused. He sounded a little impressed which earned a small smirk from Philip.

 

"We can imbue weapons we can get our hands on and they will be useful for a short amount of time before they crumble from the power." Philip explained. He then unsheathed a sword that rested in a scabbard on his hip and held it up to show El-Melloi. "Forging weapons is just as much an art form as imbuing them with magic. These weapons will last until being completely destroyed by an outside force."

 

El-Melloi held out his hand to accept the weapon so he could inspect it. Philip hesitated a moment but eventually handed his sword over to him. El-Melloi held the weapon in his hands and was surprised to feel that it brimmed with its own energy. It almost felt as if it were alive. He could feel its resolve like a small voice in the back of his mind whispering that it will gladly prove its worth in battle. There was certainly more to the Megalos Family's magecraft than Philip was telling him.

 

"Have you taught Alexi any part of your art?"

 

"Only how to imbue items temporarily, it's all I can teach him on such short notice." Philip said with a tired sigh. "But forging weapons can take a long time to learn and years to master, even with the family crest."

 

"Bringing a weapon to 'life' isn't just a learned technique, I take it?" El-Melloi mused. He continued to study the sword in his hands. He ran a thumb over the delicate decorative carvings in the strange, almost warm feeling metal. "I imagine it's something you get from experience. Like how an artist is able to give their creations their own life."

 

"That's one way of describing it." Philip said thoughtfully. He took his sword back from El-Melloi and sheathed it. "Alexi's been struggling to learn but he's been putting a lot of effort into it at least. But there's not much time left to learn much else now, three more servants have been summoned."

 

"One left and then the war begins." El-Melloi said with a sigh. He watched as Alexi finished his training for the day. "You're son has pretty good magic circuits and produces a surprising amount of prana. With the right training he could have been a good magus."

 

"You talk about my son as if he's destined to die..." There was a little resentment in Philip's voice that El-Melloi picked up on.

 

"It's very possible he will." he said plainly. El-Melloi took out his silver cigar case and picked out a cigar, before placing it in his mouth he continued. "When I participated in the Fourth Grail War, I was much like Alexi. I was about his age, I entered the war out of pride and the need to prove myself."

 

Philip pulled out a lighter from his pocket and offered it to El-Melloi, who leaned in and used its flame to light his cigar. "So, you and him have some things in common? You still managed to survive though, beating the odds is a part of your legend."

 

"I was lucky that I had a powerful servant who was also a good friend." El-Melloi added. He took a drag on his cigar and slowly blew out the smoke as he thought back on that time. He had to admit that it was ironic how the tables had turned. "Unfortunately, I am not that powerful on my own. I imagine if I were paired with you there would be a greater chance with your knowledge of magecraft and battle."

 

"And with Alexi?" Philip urged him for an answer. He was certain that he wasn't going to like the answer but he needed to hear it.

 

"I think it's best to pray to whatever gods you believe in that he'll come back." El-Melloi said with a small sigh. "We're at a severe disadvantage."

 

Philip's face was grim when he heard what El-Melloi had to say though he did suspect as much himself. His hand rested on his sheathed sword, for what it was worth he didn't plan on sending Alexi off with nothing.

 

"You should be more honest with him." El-Melloi added. "It could be the last time you see him, so why not spend time with him before we have to leave?"

 

Philip huffed out a short 'harrumph' and looked away from El-Melloi. "I don't intend to coddle the boy like his mother has."

 

"I'm not saying that you should." El-Melloi spoke up to correct him. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that his mother has him wrapped around her finger and turns him against you, doesn't she?"

 

Philip looked at him and opened his mouth to speak but no words came to him, he shut his mouth and stayed silent.

 

"You don't give him much reason to believe in you." El-Melloi said finally. "You push him away when he tries to reach out to you."

 

"Reach out to me? He's just antagonizing me!" Philip countered.

 

"It's not too different from your 'tough love' approach, is it? You basically told him that it was okay that people think he's not your son, remember?" El-Melloi pointed out. He smirked a little when he saw his words hit a nerve in Philip. "The both of you are very bad at this."

 

There was another 'harrumph' from Philip but he didn't try to defend his actions. He let his eyes meet El-Melloi's and seemed to be trying to ask him without words. _'What do I do?'_ Was El-Melloi's guess to what the question was.

 

"In my opinion, the best way to start, should you ever consider salvaging a relationship, could be a simple apology." he said casually.

 

Philip immediately broke eye contact with El-Melloi and frowned at such a suggestion.

 

"Yo, Melon!" Alexi called out to them. When he saw that he had their attention he waved at El-Melloi come join him. "I want to play more of those video games!"

 

"Are you really going to keep calling me that?" the magus asked as he approached.

 

"I think it's better than your real name, why not?" Alexi said with a shrug.

 

"I'd prefer it if you just call me 'Caster'!" El-Melloi and Alexi both began to walk away with each other as the magus continued. "Servants aren't supposed to reveal our identities anyway, it puts us in danger."

 

"Then all the better to just call you 'Melon', I mean all it hints at is that you have a melon head under all that hair-" Alexi received a sharp, painful flick to the middle of his forehead. "Ouch!"

 

_-End of Part 1-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Part 1 done.
> 
> For those that might be wondering why I'm calling Waver 'El-Melloi ll' throughout this it's because Alexi himself doesn't know Waver's real name yet (he's taken to calling him 'Melon' instead). This isn't planned to be a permanent thing and is planned to change in the future.
> 
> I did as much research as I could about magecraft in Fate to try to make some of the ideas in this plot work. I hope that it makes a little sense at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I went back and made some adjustments and smoothed out some areas of this chapter that I had missed before.

**=**   **Myrtle Kokinos=**

Alexi could hear chalk scraping against the blackboard as it wrote against the surface. The distant sound of lecturing was heard and drew him out of sleep. Alexi's eyes blinked open and he found himself head down on a textbook. He sat himself up and was greeted with the sight of a classroom.

 

_'Oh, Melon must be using his 'Study Hall' ability again.'_

 

Alexi was  _rudely_ introduced to El-Melloi's 'Study Hall' technique the first night of his 'magecraft crash course'. He had fallen asleep, only to find that El-Melloi could summon him into a class room in his dreams. There they could continue with their studies whether El-Melloi's master liked it or not. At first it was the stuff of nightmares, Alexi was not even safe in his own dreams. However, as time went he learned to appreciate it. It was a space where El-Melloi could give lectures and show demonstrations. Alexi was also able to safely practice what he had learned there. It made attempting the techniques he learned a bit easier since his mind had already done them.

 

Soon Alexi noticed that this was not the usual class room he normally found himself in. He glanced around and saw other students with them. The unnerving thing was that Alexi could not make out their faces. He felt goose bumps rise in his skin and decided to focus on El-Melloi. His voice was oddly calming as he went on talking about some kind of magic theory. Alexi blinked when he saw it was material that was way over his head. He looked down and his textbook and was greeted by advanced and complicated equations.

 

"Oh no..." Alexi said aloud as he flipped through the pages. The book started to tremble and the pages came to life, they stretched out and latched onto Alexi's wrists. The boy gasped and wrestled with the book, trying to get free from its grip. "What...What  _is_  this shit?!"

 

"Hey!" El-Melloi called from the front of the classroom.

 

Startled, Alexi looked up and saw many faceless students looking at him with eyeless gazes. He felt a chill crawl through him as his eyes darted from one student to the next. Finally, he locked eyes with the professor. "Uh, M-Melon...?"

 

"Pay attention!" El-Melloi took the piece of chalk in his hand and shot it at Alexi with a snap of his fingers. The chalk piece sped through the air and nailed the boy hard in the middle of his forehead.

 

"GAH! Damn it Melon!" Alexi squawked as he nursed the sore spot.

 

He blinked his eyes open and found himself seated in a car. He looked next to him and was greeted by the concerned face of his mother, who was driving. He glanced up at the rear view mirror and saw El-Melloi who looked at him confused. That's right, they were heading to the airport after spending a day with his mother and sister. Alexi took a deep breath and started to calm down. He must have fallen asleep and had a messed up dream.

 

"Are you alright, darling?" Alexi's mother asked.

 

She was a tall and statuesque woman that shared Alexi's red eyes. She also had red hair like he did but hers was more fiery while his was blood red. There was also something else in her eyes, a wild look that unsettled El-Melloi. It was like that of a tigress eyeing her prey, calculating and methodical with a tinge of carnality. Myrtle was the name Phillip knew her by, though she often changed it. It was what stuck for El-Melloi when he addressed her.

 

"Darling? Are you feeling unwell?" Myrtle asked. Her voice laced with concern, but how genuine it was, was questionable.

 

Alexi gave a nod and muttered about having a strange dream. He glanced again at El-Melloi in the rear view mirror, looking for any reaction but found none. Did he really have nothing to do with it?

 

"Stay strong my dear Alexi. Fate has dealt us a lucky hand." Myrtle said with a mischievous smile spreading across her face. She made the car speed up and cackled with glee. "Just think, the grail chose  _you_  over  _Philip_! I would have paid good money to see the look on his face!"

 

Alexi chewed his bottom lip and said nothing. He couldn't forget the last day he was at his father's home, how he almost seemed worried about him. Alexi was shocked when his father gave him his sword to take into the war. When he left to go back to his mother's, Alexi told El-Melloi to keep an eye on it for him. He even told him to claim that it was his own until they left for the war. It was just in case his mother wanted to try to 'bless' it with her own magic. El-Melloi understood why soon enough shortly after he met Myrtle.

 

She boldly made an offer to bless  _him_ , something about the way she said it sent a chill up the servant's spine. Alexi tried to reassure El-Melloi that she meant no harm by it, which to be fair, she probably didn't. But it didn't erase the fact that he was still uneasy around her.

 

El-Melloi grunted when the car made a sharp turn, it was a wonder that they were all still alive with her driving. Though, he did notice that there were strange bouts of luck and chance as they traveled. Green lights timed perfectly and the occasional close, possible accidents that were avoided completely. El-Melloi could sense mana in the air. It surrounded the car and was generated from Myrtle herself. He could feel an array of spells and enchantments coiling around her. But to his surprise, the same feeling also seemed to be coming from Alexi. Though in his case they appeared to be traits rather than enchantments.

 

 _'Perhaps Myrtle enchanted Alexi while he was still in the womb?'_ El-Melloi wondered and looked more concerned. ' _She certainly seems the type that would do something like that.'_ For now, he couldn't let himself worry about such things too much. Alexi didn't seem harmed and El-Melloi could see they were approaching the airport.

 

**=Return to Fuyuki=**

 

The summoning of the last servant took longer than expected but it gave valuable time. The war participants had a chance to gather and position themselves. Alexi and El-Melloi's base of operations was a small apartment that Philip scouted out and had rented while they were preparing. It was quaint and had all the basics. El-Melloi was able to set up a small workshop and video game corner in his room. Alexi enjoyed the view from the balcony that lead back to the living room. It had a good view of a river and down below was a park and playground.

 

The pair often went exploring Fuyuki during the day. It helped make waiting for the war to officially start a little easier. It was the beginning of Fall, the leaves were starting to change and the weather was cooling from a hot Summer. El-Melloi was comfortable in his usual long red coat. He'd wrap his scarf around his neck if the day was particularly cool. Alexi dressed simply, his attire consisted t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and a belt with a large buckle with an emblem of an ox. The finishing touch was a crimson jacket that had a fur trim that lined the hood and the bottom. To El-Melloi it was a little reminiscent of Alexander's mantle, though far less impressive. Still, the resemblance was there and was a little unsettling at times.

 

During their first couple days of exploring the duo tried to look at the sights of Fuyuki city. Much had changed since El-Melloi's era. Technology had advanced but it wasn't completely unrecognizable either. There were no flying cars or outrageous fashions as often was shown in the movies of his time. They were perhaps on their way but still had a long while to go to be cities in skies with miracle technology.

 

It had been an enjoyable day. Thanks to the grail El-Melloi could understand and speak in different languages. He served as translator and guide on their trip about the city. It reminded him of fonder memories of his own time in the city. Where he and Rider would have their own misadventures during the daytime hours of the war. There were many things that he was sure Rider would have loved to see. Plenty of new games and systems to play and interesting modern clothing he and the others would want to try. El-Melloi wished that he could share this with the others back in Alexander's Desert. Perhaps, if by some twist of fate, they  _did_ win he could wish for them to be...

 

El-Melloi shook the thought from his head, nothing good could come from wishing on the grail. The fact that he was even called here in the first place was unsettling. Why was he able to be summoned as a servant? Sure, El-Melloi shook up the mage world during his lifetime but he wasn't Alexander or Calanus. Even his fellow scholar Ptolemy would have been a better choice than him. But before any of that, things still didn't make sense. The grail should have been gone and the wars over. El-Melloi's brow furrowed at his own thoughts as he stewed over this conundrum.

 

They were question that had popped up in his mind plenty of times after he arrived in this world. Like an equation that would bubble and swirl in his brain until he was distracted either by video games or teaching magecraft. El-Melloi even tried to ask questions from Philip and Myrtle but there was always something that happened. Strange occurrences of interruptions or distractions. They would either end the conversation or thwarted them before they could happen at all. It felt wrong, it couldn't possibly have been at random. Something was _purposefully_ interfering. Was it the grai- 

 

"Hey, you alright, Melon?" Alexi asked suddenly, a hint of concern laced his voice. He offered a crooked smile and tried to lighten the mood. "You're making an awful face. It's gonna get stuck if you're not careful! You're too pretty for that!"

 

El-Melloi looked at him with a raised brow and held up a hand ready to flick him in the head. Alexi held up his hands defensively and took a step back. To the boy's surprise he thought he heard a laugh come from the professor and caught a glimpse of a smile.

 

"It's nothing, I might thinking too much." El-Melloi clarified. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cigar case. As he opened it proceeded to pick one out he felt eyes on him. "Does my smoking bother you?"

 

"No, it's just rare that you smile." Alexi explained. "You looked, uh, what's the word..." He snapped his fingers as he searched his brain for the proper term. "'Worried'? 'Concerned'?" Alexi shrugged. "Is something bugging you, Melon?"

 

El-Melloi lit the cigar in his mouth and puffed on it. He breathed out the smoke through his nose as he gave a thoughtful sigh. He was silent for a moment, debating if he should share his concerns with the boy. El-Melloi locked eyes with Alexi, he could see Alexander's red eyed gaze. Alexi's eyes lacked the intensity yet they were still captivating. There was a trace of concern in them and seemed to beckon the answer from the servant.

 

"I can't say I understand how the Grail Wars are still going on." El-Melloi finally explained. He paused and took a drag on his cigar, waiting for an interruption. When none came he considered that perhaps the boy's possible enchantments were countering it. El-Melloi then teasingly blew the smoke at Alexi's face and smirked as the boy tried fanning it away. "I helped dismantle the damn thing myself."

 

"Then someone probably went and rebuilt it after you died." Alexi said with a small cough. He made it sound like it was the most natural answer in the world. "I mean, dinner ware that's supposed to grant wishes? Doubt people would let some dead magus get in their way."

 

El-Melloi looked thoughtful as he reflected on Alexi's answer. Though simplistic, he noted that it wasn't exactly  _wrong_. Just simple logic, it was very likely someone rebuilt the grail. Maybe El-Melloi was asking the wrong question. Why would someone go through the trouble to remake it? Couldn't they see from history that it was a hopeless cause?

 

"The Grail Wars have been going on for while." Alexi continued to explain. He then paused as he thought back on what he had read. "It's taken place in different parts all over the world unlike the original five. But I think Dad mentioned it was a little weird that it returned to Fuyuki."

 

"Suspicious..." El-Melloi muttered under his breath as he flicked the ashes from his cigar.

 

"What is? That it's in Fuyuki again?" Alexi asked.

 

"Yes, if you had read up on me, you might have learned that I participated in a Grail War myself." El-Melloi explained. He took another drag on his cigar and blew out the smoke. He watched it as it swirled and coiled around itself in the air. "The fact that _you_ summoned me might also be suspicious as well."

 

"You're gonna burn yourself out thinking about it so much." Alexi said as he waved his hand, as if to shoo the subject away. "I'll admit I don't fully understand what's got you worried. But I'm sure you'll find out more as things play out. Over thinking things  _right now_  is just going to fry that brain of yours, Melon."

 

"Is that what you think?" El-Melloi said with a quirked brow.

 

Alexi cringed when he realized he must have sounded really irresponsible. "Um, well...I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry or think about it  _at all_ but..." he paused, he started to rack his brain for the right words. Irritation was painted across his face as he struggled to find the right thing say.

 

El-Melloi smirked slightly he watched the boy fret. "It's fine, I understand what you're saying."

 

His master had a point, over thinking things now would probably be a mistake. Besides, was it really his place to be too concerned about things going on in Alexi's world? El-Melloi's time had come and gone, he was simply summoned to do a job. Once it was over, whether he succeeded or failed, he would return to the Ionioi Hetairoi. The future of the world was to be decided by the living.

 

"Oh~! Would you look at that~?" Alexi said suddenly as something near by grabbed his attention. His face lit up at the sight of the much welcomed distraction.

 

El-Melloi gave a confused blink when he saw his master so entranced. He followed Alexi's gaze and found himself staring at blonde girl not too far ahead of them. El-Melloi's eyebrow gave a twitch, leave it to hormones to thwart the discussion. ' _Well played, grail, well played.'_

 

At first glance one could tell she was European, she was petite in size but had a commanding presence. Her hair was tied back into a high pony tail with a blue ribbon. She was dressed smartly in a white blouse, blue skirt, and a blue jacket to protect her from the fall chill. She was looking longingly at a restaurant and seemed to be mentally debating to go in or not.

 

"She is  _really_ cute." Alexi said with admiration. He looked at El-Melloi with an impish grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

"Don't even think about it." El-Melloi warned. "She's small, but looks the type that will chew you up and spit you out."

 

But the next thing he saw was Alexi's back as the teen made a beeline straight for the girl. El-Melloi's jaw went slack in disbelief. He then glared and his eyebrow gave an irritated twitch as his warning went ignored. 

 

 _'_ _Overgrown moronic brat. Y_ _ou just earned yourself a night in the 'study hall'.'_

 

He watched from a distance as Alexi approached the girl and greeted her in his usual friendly way. The blonde looked at him confused and soon after a little weary. El-Melloi couldn't hear what they were saying from where he was standing. Yet he did entertain himself by mentally giving them silly,obnoxious voices. He played out a ridiculous mockery of a conversation between them in his head. Was it childish? Of course it was, but it was also satisfying.

 

 Alexi then tried to 'turn on the charm' and was promptly rebuffed by the girl. He sulked exaggeratedly and earned a stifled laughter from her. Perhaps he had put a dent in her armor after all?

 

"Melon! Come here!"

 

El-Melloi blinked at the sudden command. He could see Alexi waving at him to come join them. El-Melloi started to approach, getting a better look at the girl as he got closer. He had to agree with Alexi, she was very cute. But at the same time he felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he took in her details. When he joined them he could see her looking at him and her subtle smile falter a little.

 

 "Melon, this lady and I were just talking about maybe getting lunch together."

 

"I didn't agree to it yet." the girl interjected as she placed her hands on her hips.

 

"I said we were  _talking_  about it. It's still up to you if you want company or not." Alexi countered.

 

To that the girl gave a small nod acknowledging that he had a point. She eyed El-Melloi with guarded curiosity. Her gaze shifted between the two of them as if she was a little suspicious. They appeared an odd pair, they were stark contrasts of each other in age and manner.

 

Alexi then looked back at El-Melloi continued to speak. "So we were chatting and she's here on vacation too. I was saying that it could be fun to have lunch and chat with fellow tourists. At least more fun than eating alone, food tastes better when you're having a good time, right?"

 

El-Melloi looked at Alexi with a quirked brow and then looked at the blonde girl. "I'm sorry if my friend has been bothering you. He can be uncouth but he's really an alright kid."

 

Alexi silently mocked El-Melloi while his back was turned. He made faces at him and stuck out his tongue.Without looking, El-Melloi reached back and delivered a ruthless flick to his master's forehead. Alexi yelped and clapped his hands to his face to nurse it.

 

Right then the girl burst out laughing, surprising them both.It took a moment to calm herself, she wiped a tear from her eye before she spoke. "I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting that! Ah, you guys are funny!"

 

She snickered as the scene replayed in her mind. She then made a small snort and burst out laughing all over again.

 

Alexi smiled at the comment and gave El-Melloi a clap on the back knocking him forward. The servant just barely kept himself from falling over and kissing the ground. The girl snorts and stifles another laughing fit.

 

After a few minutes she finally had herself recomposed. She had an air about her that felt almost regal, she looked less cute and more beautiful. "Your friend wasn't bothering me all that much. To be fair, I was a little bored until he came along."

 

"I'm glad we could entertain you a little bit then." Alexi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, but I guess I did start things off on the wrong foot. My name's Alexi and this is my friend, Melon. He's...kind of my teacher, but he's cool when you get to know him."

 

The girl held out her hand to Alexi and when he took it she gave a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you both, I'm Arthrine...Thompson."

 

The slight pause between names didn't go unnoticed. Alexi's brow furrowed a little when he heard it, he was tempted to ask if it really was her name. He decided against it though, surely there had to be a reason but he'd be barging into her personal business. He wasn't about to make her uncomfortable over such a trivial matter.

 

El-Melloi had other concerns. Realization hit like a truck when he heard the girl introduce herself. First Alexi, who resembled his king in more than just looks and now there was 'Arthrine'. She looked almost exactly like Saber all those years ago, back when he met her in the fourth war. El-Melloi felt his gut twist, he swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away from her. Something very odd was happening, he could feel it in his bones. Was this the work of the grail?

 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Alexi spoke up and broke El-Melloi's chain of thought. "Lunch! I never got your answer. If you'd rather not it's cool, but I'd be...uh, what's the word I'm looking for?"

 

"Honored?" Arthrine suggested.

 

"Uh, close, not that it  _wouldn't_  be an honor to eat with an interesting girl like you. But I' thinking the word I'm looking for might be 'flattered'." Alexi crossed his arms over his chest and weighed the impact of both words. He noticed the strange look Arthrine was giving him and decided to clarify. "Sorry if I'm a little clumsy with how I talk, English isn't my first language."

 

"Really?" Arthrine said with a surprised blink. "You seem to have a good grasp on it. What is your first language then?"

 

"Greek!" Alexi said proudly with a smile. He proceeded to chattered off to her in his home language. Using gestures and body language to give her hints of what he was saying.

 

El-Melloi watched and could hear the difference right away. Alexi's words were translated automatically thanks to the power of the grail. Yet he could still hear the difference in the languages and how articulate Alexi's speech was.

 

He was obviously enjoying himself as he prattled on, making a show of it. Alexi switched between Greek and English with ease as he spoke with Arthrine. He taught Arthrine a few words and spoke sentences that she wanted to hear in his language.

 

"What a ham." El-Melloi said as he shook his head at his master's antics. He had to admit they worked though, Arthrine seemed to be enjoying herself.

 

As the two of them continued to chat, El-Melloi looked around at his surroundings. Various shops and restaurants lined the street they were on, along with colorful lights and signs to help beckon customers inside. The temping smell of food and the ambiance of people walking by felt calming. It felt familiar, regardless of the time he had spent in his king's army. Where there were times that he almost forgot that a world full of technology and 'normality' could exist. No desert sands, no battles with monsters, no celebrations or wars with beings of old lore. Just a busy city where Alexander the Great and such fantastic creatures were all a distant memory. El-Melloi watched some of the people around them, he had taken a liking to people watching. He could see a passing couple on date holding hands and a group of students meeting up to have some fun.

 

However, the serenity of the area started to fade as El-Melloi felt that he was getting goose bumps. He looked around his surroundings again, more alert this time. Someone was watching him, he couldn't see who but he could feel their eyes on him.  

 

El-Melloi turned to face Alexi and Arthrine. "I hate to break up the fun, but there's not much afternoon left. It's going to be evening soon and I'd like to get home before dark."

 

"Oh!" Arthrine took out a moment to check her watch. "He's right, I'm afraid I have to head back pretty soon too."

 

"Ah, that's a shame, maybe another time then, huh?" Alexi said with a hint of disappointment.

 

"Well, how about we exchange numbers?" Arthrine suggested as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "I had more fun today than I expected. So maybe lunch wouldn't be a bad idea."

 

El-Melloi watched as Alexi and Arthrine exchanged numbers and started to say their goodbyes. On its face it looked like the beginnings of an interesting friendship. But there was no telling where things would go with Grail War happening in this city.

 

As Arthrine was about to leave she looked back at Alexi and spoke. "I'll leave finding a place to eat to you, I have a big appetite so I expect a lot of good food!"

 

"Gotta love a girl that likes to eat!" Alexi said with a smile. He then gave her a thumbs up. "It's a promise then!"

 

Arthrine smiled back at him but it quickly warped into a look of horror. El-Melloi blinked at the sudden change and followed her gaze back to Alexi. It was hard to catch at first, a small glowing red dot that was traveling up Alexi's body. When it came to a stop in the middle of the boy's forehead it was clear what it was.

 

 _'A targeting laser?!'_  El-Melloi's eyes went wide and he felt his blood run cold. His heart hammered hard in his chest and all his muscles tensed. He wanted to shove Alexi out of the way but he couldn't get his body to budge.

 

"Alexi! Get down!" Arthrine shouted as she sprinted and tackled the giant teen.

 

Alexi felt the wind being knocked out of him and then the hard impact of the ground. Everything went black for a second but he felt something on top of him. His eyes blinked open and was greeted with the sight of Arthrine trying to shield him with her body. A valiant effort, it really was, but she was a bit too petite.

 

Chaos erupted in the busy street, people ran screaming in all directions. The bullet meant for Alexi somehow ricocheted and shattered a window of a nearby shop. The chaos proved to be a stroke of luck, the people temporarily blocked Alexi and Arthrine out of view. El-Melloi preyed on it and mentally summoned Volumen Hydrargyrum.

 

Without warning Alexi felt himself rising off the ground. To his surprise he and Arthrine were being carried away by a silvery liquid mass. It sped off with them, Alexi held onto Arthrine to keep her from falling. They were rushed into an alleyway for cover, just barely missing bullets. Alexi flinched when he heard one impact the corner of the building as they turned past it. Once they were safe the blob unceremoniously dropped them on the ground. Volumen Hydrargyrum then slithered away to defend her master.

 

"What the hell happened?!" Alexi looked back and saw the last of the silver liquid as it slipped around the corner.

 

He looked around for El-Melloi and saw he wasn't with them. Was he still out there on the street? Alexi looked between the entrance of the alleyway and then back at Arthrine. "Hey, you should get out of here-"

 

"Damn it Archer...!" Arthrine cursed. She paid no heed to what the boy had to say.

 

Alexi barely caught what she said. He looked to her and was about to ask what she had said but the words died in his throat. On her right hand red markings on pulsed to life with a dim light. She pulled her hand to her chest as she made her command.

 

She kept her voice low but Alexi could still make out parts of what she was saying. "By the power of my command seal...you must obey me..." There were still parts he couldn't hear but for the moment that didn't matter.

 

"Arthrine!" Alexi called out to her, he saw her look back at him startled. "I have to get Melon, he's still out there!You need to run and get somewhere safe!"

 

"W-wait a minute! You'll be shot!" She called after him but it was too late, Alexi dashed off and turned the corner. 

 

El-Melloi sat on the ground, leaning against an abandoned car that served as a shield. Blood seeped from his shoulder, a bullet had torn through it like paper. El-Melloi bit his bottom lip as he tried to bare with the pain.

 

It was a safe bet that attack on Alexi officially signaled the start of the Grail War. This was going to be a humiliating story when he got back to the desert. First servant to be knocked out and right at the beginning of the war no less. A weak laugh escaped him but morphed into a groan as his shoulder throbbed with pain.

 

"Melon!"

 

El-Melloi's eyebrow gave an annoyed twitch, he looked and saw Alexi just as he made it to the car. "Damn it boy! Why didn't you run!?"

 

"Because you're still here, idiot!" Alexi got a look at El-Melloi's shoulder and his face paled. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before he spoke again. "Can you walk?"

 

"They nicked my leg but you should be able to heal-!?" El-Melloi was interrupted as he was lifted into his master's arms princess style. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

 

"SHH! Do you  _want_  to give away where we are?" Alexi looked around for a moment. "The shooter stopped, they could have ran or maybe they're waiting."

 

"So you intend to run out into the open with a gunman possibly waiting for us?"

 

Alexi huffed out a sigh. "Um, well, what about that silver-lady-blob thing? I saw her go after you."

 

"I sent Volumen Hydrargyrum to find the attacker, I can try to call her back if she's not been destroyed."

 

"Okay, then call her here." Alexi said as he looked for safe spots to run to. "We _can_ get out of this, I have faith in you."

 

"You're going to regret that, I'm sure." El-Melloi said in a low tone. Soon he sensed Volumen Hydrargyrum approaching. "She's still alive and is almost here."

 

"Good, have her move along with us, she can give us cover."

 

"I see what you're getting at, good plan." El-Melloi sounded a little impressed.

 

"Ha! Don't thank me yet..." Alexi said as he peeked over the roof of the car. "I'm just making this up as I go."

 

"We're going to die." El-Melloi said in blunt tone.

 

CRASH!

 

Something smashed through the third story window of the building across the street from them. Falling through the air was a silvery woman dressed in maid's attire. Parts of her dress were torn and had holes in it from what appeared to be gun fire. She slammed into the ground and splattered into liquid all over the street and immediately began reshaping herself.

 

"Okay, you ready Melon? On three! One! Two...!"

 

When Alexi started to run El-Melloi gripped the boy's jacket tight and buried his face against him. He felt his heart hammer in his rib cage, waiting the shot that end them. Alexi continued to run and still nothing. The servant dared to peek out and saw that they were almost at the corner of the street.

 

Bang!

 

El-Melloi jolted at the sound, but Volumen Hydrargyrum leaped in the way had absorbed the bullet like planned. They were just at the corner and were just about to turn when another bullet zipped by their faces. Had they been a second or two faster that bullet would have pierced right through Alexi's head. It was pure dumb luck at its finest. They may have ran with their tails between their legs but at least they would live to fight another day.

 

**=The Visitor=**

 

_"Show me your dream..."_

 

Alexi's eyes opened and he found himself outside, it was night and air felt cool and refreshing. A gentle breeze kissed his cheek as it brushed past him. He was standing at the end of a large bridge made of crimson painted iron. How had he got here? Did he somehow sleepwalk here? Or was it a dream?

 

It was hard to tell, the chill of the air and the feel of pavement beneath Alexi's feet felt real enough. He was aware but felt that he had little control of his body. All he could do was stare out at the crimson bridge. It had orange lights that lined its sides meant to show the way for cars. But there were no cars on that lonely street, the lights only served to make the bridge look haunting.

 

Then he heard it, the thundering of hooves. Alexi squinted his eyes and could make out something running towards him. He blinked and could see it more clearly. Bounding towards him was a giant atop a mighty horse. His hair was blood red like his own, it framed his face like a lion's mane. He dressed in leather armor and draped in a crimson mantle that was lined in fur. The giant reminded Alexi of heroes from stories he grew up reading.

 

The giant's horse soon slowed to a trot and eventually came to a stop. The rider began to speak but Alexi couldn't hear his words at all. It was as if they were not meant for his ears. But if that was the case, then who were they for?

 

Alexi got his answer when he realized that the rider wasn't alone. Sitting before him on his saddle was a boy. He was short and scrawny in build, dressed in green attire reminiscent of a school boy uniform. The two of them were an odd pair, contrasting each other in almost every aspect. Yet something about seeing them together felt strangely balanced.

 

Alexi watched the pair in silence, there was a warm feeling that came with watching them. The giant spoke to the boy with words that were out of Alexi's reach. He could a look of sadness on the boy's face as he looked up at the rider. He was lifted up off the saddle by the back of his shirt and gently set down on the ground. Tears flowed freely from the boy's eyes and Alexi was hit with a sudden pang of guilt.

 

This was a goodbye, a  _painful_  goodbye between two close friends.

 

_"Live Waver..."_

 

Alexi blinked in surprise when the words echoed in his mind. His attention was then caught by the cry of the rider's horse as he charged forward. The rider barreled down the bridge towards what looked like a glint of gold in the distance. His sword was drawn and he gave out a battle cry as he sped towards his target.

 

A bright light could be seen coming to life in the distance and steadily grew stronger. It burned so bright that it forced Alexi to shut his eyes tight. He could feel the wind start to pick up strength and blow against him. What was happening? He forced his eyes open and found that he was no longer watching events from the end of the bridge. He could see himself atop the mount of the rider. The horse galloped towards a figure in brilliant golden armor at an increasing speed. Alexi could see a wall of light behind the armored figure, it expanded shinned brilliantly. Alexi squinted, he thought he could see something starting to emerge from it. Without warning several objects shot out from the wall of light. They were blurs as they sped forward. At the last second Alexi could see that they were spears and swords of various shapes and sizes. Each weapon slammed into him and the horse, they cut and buried themselves deep into his flesh.

 

The shock jolted Alexi awake from his dream, he gasped for breath and sat up. His hands immediately started to feel his own body, checking if he was still in one piece. No blood, that was a good sign, no wounds, no blades or spears sticking out of him. Alexi managed to take a deep breath and began to calm down as he came back to reality. He looked around and could see that he was in the safety of his bedroom at the apartment.

 

Alexi raised his right hand and gazed at the command seals on its back. The weird dreams he had been having were becoming more frequent. What were they? Before it was just glimpses of El-Melloi. Snippets of how he struggled and worked to make a name for himself in mage society, he turned tradition on it head with his theories and teachings. So who was that boy and the rider? Was it just a dream of his own? 

 

 _'El-Melloi the second...'_  the name played in Alexi's mind. He frowned at the way it sounded.

 

The truth was that he had been joking the entire time about not being able to remember it. 'El-Melloi' wasn't a hard name to remember. No, the problem was that it sounded  _wrong_. It didn't fit the man it belonged to at all. Yet there was a name at the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say. But as the dream faded back into the depths of his mind so did the name. Alexi frowned, annoyed with himself for letting such a simple detail slip away.

 

_'Oh well, I guess you're just going to have to deal with 'Melon' until I can remember it.'_

 

Alexi sat in bed for a while, replaying the fragments of the dream that he could still remember in his head. He felt the urge to see El-Melloi, just to check up on him to see if he was okay. They were both pretty shaken up from the incident with the gunman earlier that day. It felt like an embarrassing failure. All the preparations and training they did felt completely worthless. They weren't ready for what happened and they almost got killed for it. The only good that came out of it was that Alexi learned how to heal his servant.

 

The red haired teen tried to push the memories of the shooting and the strange dream aside. He climbed out of bed and walked out of his bedroom. To Alexi's surprise the door to El-Melloi's room was left open. He peeked inside only to find the bedroom empty. Normally the grumpy servant could be found playing video games late into the night. Where could he be at this hour?

 

"Why are you acting so glum, boy?"

 

Alexi jumped when he heard the voice, it sounded like it was coming from the living room. He didn't recognize it, it was gruff with a rumble that reminded him of a lion.

 

"You saw me didn't you? I froze up!" said the voice of El-Melloi.

 

"True, you did but you came through in the end." the gruff voice countered. "Your master's still alive so you are still in the game!"

 

Alexi tiptoed  his way down the hall, cringing at any creeks the floor made as he went. He stopped at the end of the hallway and peeked into the room. Alexi spotted El-Melloi standing on the balcony smoking a cigar. From the angle he was at the balcony curtain hid the man who was chatting with his servant.

 

"This  _isn't_  a game, he could have died and it would have been my fault." El-Melloi took a drag of his cigar and blew out the smoke with a sigh. "If that girl hadn't pushed him out of the way-"

 

"But she  _did_." The gruff voice said with a tone of finality. "It happened, it is over and done with. Learn from your mistake instead of obsessing over what could have been."

 

"Ha! That's easy for  _you_  to say, you're A-"

 

"Quiet!" A loud stomp was heard and sent a small tremor through the floor.

 

Alexi jumped slightly at the action. He could see El-Melloi had been effectively silenced before he could say another word.

 

"I made  _plenty_  of mistakes during my life." The owner of the gruff voice countered. "I  _still_  make plenty of them. You make mistakes, I make them, even gods make mistakes." He then sounded more humorous as he continued. "Honestly! Have you read the tales of the gods? Have you  _seen_  spiders? Or the platypus? Great examples of the gods making mistakes, but they still work out in the end! Some better than others."

 

El-Melloi laughed and shook his head at the other man on the balcony. After that he gave a sigh and looked out at the night sky, there were still too few of them for his liking. "We're not going to win."

 

"You still have to at least try, boy! We're all cheering for you. But know now that whether it is in victory or defeat we are looking forward to your return." The owner of the gruff voice said fondly. "You are out here in the world of the living. Surely you are taking time to enjoy all the change that time has brought, are you not?"

 

"There are some amazing things out here that I wish I could share with you all." El-Melloi said with a small smile. He took a drag from his cigar and breathed out the smoke, he watched as it coiled and dissolved into the air. He then said fondly, "I think I understand how you must have felt all those years ago."

 

"Then while you are here you must make some great memories. We'll want to hear all about your adventures and the battles you will face." The owner of the gruff voice said with a hint of excitement. "Gather your courage and face your opponents with bravery and pride! Remember, you are representing the Ionioi Hetairoi in this war!"

 

"Ah, I see, no pressure." El-Melloi said with mild sarcasm. He couldn't help but give a small smile at his old friend's enthusiasm.

 

The man with the gruff voice gave a boisterous laugh that echoed out into the night air.

 

Curiosity ate away at Alexi, just who was El-Melloi talking to? He moved to try to get a better look, but one of the curtains still blocked his view of the servant's guest. Alexi frowned and cautiously moved out into the open. If he was quiet he could sneak a peek of the mysterious stranger.

 

While Alexi's eyes were fixated on the balcony he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. He felt himself bump into something and was startled. He gasped but was able to keep himself mostly quiet. By sheer luck the men on the balcony hadn't heard him. Alexi looked to see what he had bumped into and was met with the silver maid.

 

She stood still, staring right at him with a blank look on her face. It was a little unnerving, Alexi backed away a little from the mercury maid.

 

"Hey, Volu...Vololume...er...hydra...?" Alexi's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch at his butchering of the name. Why the maid  _had_  to have some strange, complicated name was beyond him. "Um, hey Vol, I was just trying to get some water from the kitchen. So I'll just be really quick-"

 

"I'm sorry, Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that." She replied robotically. Her eyes were locked with his, unblinking and full of purpose.

 

Alexi stared blankly at her for a moment, the reference was completely lost on him. He squinted at her and his head canted slightly with confusion. "I'm not Dave, I'm Alexi."

 

She didn't respond this time. Still a little unnerved, Alexi tried to walk around her but Volumen Hydrargyrum stepped in front of him. He tried to sidestep the other way only for her to mirror his actions.

 

Alexi glared at the slivery maid. "What is wrong with y-"

 

She suddenly raised her hands up and morphed their shape into a pair of sharp blades. "T-1000 is online. Prime directive: the termination of 'John Connor'."

 

Alexi's mouth went a little slack, he raised his hands up submissively and backed away. He backtracked all the way to his room and shut the door. Alexi made no attempt to leave until morning, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Volumen Hydrargyrum stood outside of his bedroom door, blades ready, for the entire night.

 

-End of Part 2-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long bit between Arthrine and Alexi. I don't know how it ended up getting that long, it kind of took on a life of its own. 
> 
> I am hoping that it reads well, if it's confusing feel free to tell me or if you have comments I'd love to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

**=Temptation=**

 

El-Melloi watched Alexi from a safe distance. He had him practicing alchemy that day, though this time the recipe had a little more 'kick' than usual. With a keen eye El-Melloi studied the boy's posture, hand movements, and even how he breathed.

 

"Remember, keep a steady hand and careful with how you add that chemical. This is a volatile mix."

 

"I heard you the first  _seven times_  you said that!" Alexi snapped. He was a bit disheveled from working on this 'little project', as El-Melloi put it, for the past four hours.

 

"Calm down, you won't get anywhere with that temper of yours."

 

"Shut up and just let me do this!"

 

Alexi's brow furrowed as he focused carefully on the concoction El-Melloi instructed him to make. He had a beaker in one hand and an eyedropper with another mix of chemicals in the other. The hand that held the eyedropper was shaking despite his efforts of keeping it steady. The contents of the dropper splattered into the concoction held in the beaker bellow. Alexi tensed, sweat beading on his brow as he stared intensely at the beaker. After a moment passed and nothing happened he gave a sigh of relief. The beaker suddenly sparked and a violent eruption of smoke hit Alexi in the face. He broke into a coughing fit and his eyes burned as thick tears seeped from them. He spat out curses in Greek as he rubbed his eyes, only to make the irritation worse.

 

"Gaaaah!!! God damn it!!!" Alexi growled as he grabbed up the beaker from the table. Boiling with rage he was about to throw it and smash it against the wall.

 

"If you throw that beaker, I will  _never_  teach you anything about magecraft again!"

 

Alexi froze in mid throw at the threat. The beaker almost slipped from his grip but luckily it stopped at his fingertips.

 

"Don't you  _dare_  abuse  _my_  equipment, you little shit!" El-Melloi said as he gave his master a stern glare. "The beaker didn't make the mistake, Alexi. Losing your temper and breaking things isn't going to fix it either!"

 

Alexi could feel his face burn hot as it flushed a nice shade of red. He bit back any sharp words he wanted to spit at him and broke eye contact with El-Melloi. He set the beaker and eyedropper down and stormed out of the servant's room. (As best he could with limited visibility.)

 

It took half an hour for Alexi's eyes to mostly recover. They were sore and would still tear up on occasion but at least he could see. He stood out on the balcony of their apartment, leaning against the railing. Alexi rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he pouted and stared out at the river in the distance.

 

He played the incident in his mind over and over again. Alexi studied his own actions and tried to justify them. He was just so frustrated! Who wouldn't be? His servant kept treating him like a stupid child! He was no better than the rest of them back home! Where did that guy get the nerve? Alexi looked at the command seals on the back of his hand. He could teach him a lesson, he had the power to do it. One command and he could make El-Melloi listen to him without question.

 

The command seals began to glow as if responding to his thoughts. Their light blood red and burning like his own anger. Tantalizing whispers clawed their way up from the darker depths of Alexi's mind. They filled his head clouding his thoughts like a fog and dared him to use them.

 

 _"It's your right, you are supposed to be his 'master', aren't you?"_ said one whisper. The voice was sweet as honey but something poisonous lied under its tone.

 

The command was at the tip of Alexi's tongue waiting to be said. “By the power of the command seal, I order...”

 

“ _To win, but not destroy; to conquer, but not humiliate.”_

 

Alexi's words died as the motto echoed in his head. He remembered the day El-Melloi said it to him when he almost a the command seal to force him into submission. How different would things be now if he had gone through with it then? There were times El-Melloi pushed his patience to their breaking point.Yet, there were plenty of good times as well. El-Melloi was an adult that treated Alexi like a person, not a source of shame or put on a pedestal. It made everything he learned from the servant feel rightfully earned. Dare he say it, he really did think El-Melloi as a friend.

 

Alexi lowered his hand and the command seal's glow faded as he pushed the idea back into the depths of his mind. He sighed and tried to focus on other things to help his temper cool down.

 

It was late in the afternoon, the sun would be setting soon. According to El-Melloi battles were usually kept restrained to the night hours. The sounds of children playing in the park below was calming. He would glance down on occasion and watch them play their games. Alexi looked down on the park below and watched the children play. He smiled as he was reminded of his own group of friends back home. He couldn't help but think back on how they would go on make believe adventures at that age. Climbing mountains, fighting dragons, conquering kingdoms and playing war.

 

But soon Alexi frowned when he noticed something 'off' about the scene below. A man standing at the edge of the playground watching the kids. He was too far away to make out his exact details. From what he could tell, the man was tall, very pale, and had slicked back grayish hair that was medium length. He was dressed simply, with a dark short sleeved shirt and pants. Alexi could just make out the long red lines of some sort of tattoo on the man's arms. He was an odd man with a strange aura about him.

 

Alexi watched the stranger as they watched the children, something in his gut told him that man shouldn't be there. A shiver ran through him as he saw the man beckoning over one of the children.

 

'He could be their dad or maybe an uncle, right?' It seemed a reasonable thought. After all who would think of taking kids from so close to their homes?

 

As Alexi watched the child approached the man a sense of dread made goose bumps rise from his skin. Seeing the man reach out to the child with his long almost claw like hand was the final straw.

 

“HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!” Alexi barked. He took all the anger he had and put that energy into his words. It seemed to give them extra strength, seemingly stunning the stranger below. “GET OUTTA HERE! OR I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND **KICK YOUR ASS**!!!”

 

With that the stranger turned and fled. The children also began to run away from the playground, scrambling back to the apartments. Alexi tightly gripped the railing of balcony in his hands. His heart hammered in his chest from the exertion. He reached up and rubbed his throat, it stung and felt oddly tingly. Had he imbued his words with some sort of power?

 

For now it didn't matter, the threat was gone. Alexi turned around and walked back inside the apartment. To his surprise he found El-Melloi standing in the living room. The servant's face was stained with smoke and his hair disheveled. He probably messed up a concoction due to Alexi's shouting breaking his concentration.

 

Alexi bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at him. He averted his eyes and tried focusing on something else.

 

“What happened?” El-Melloi asked, not sounding as angry as Alexi expected.

 

“Sorry, there was some creep outside by the park. I just scared him off.” Alexi explained, still not looking at his servant.

 

El-Melloi was quiet and went over Alexi's words in his mind. He then looked a little solemn as he spoke: “Hmm, good lad. You might have averted a family's tragedy.”

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Alexi's mouth when he heard the compliment. He finally looked at El-Melloi and spoke. “Mellon, I'm sorry about before. I'll... _try_ my best to not let it happen again. I want to keep learning from you.”

 

El-Melloi looked a little surprised at the apology. Truth was that he had already forgiven the punk but he wouldn't tell him that. El-Melloi smirked and gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

 

**=Battle Royale=**

 

The challenge was issued late in the night. It came in the form of a pulse of mana that was emitted from what appeared to be an old high school. El-Melloi and Alexi hid themselves away in the abandoned building and watched from the windows.

 

“Are we really just going to sit here and watch?” Alexi groaned in a bored tone.

 

“Yes.” El-Melloi said simply. He looked at his master and was met with an unimpressed look. “It's a chance to learn about the enemy. It's better than going in completely blind.”

 

Alexi huffed out a disappointed sigh and idly looked over his father's sword. He ran a thumb over the runes that were carved into the blade. He could feel it brimmed with energy as it sensed the possible fight ahead. The sword's eagerness was contagious, Alexi was restless and couldn't sit still. He would often get up from his perch and pace around the room.

 

 

It looked like it might have once been a school lab. Alexi noticed its rusted sinks and some abandoned equipment. It gave the room a haunting look, like something one would see in post-apocalyptic world.

 

“How much long-”

 

“Shh! Someone's out there...”

 

Alexi hurried back to the window and peered outside. Just as El-Melloi said a figure stood below in what was probably once the school's gym yard. “Is that a servant?”

 

El-Melloi studied the lone figure, his eyes narrowed as his sight zoomed in. It was a man, who had a mix of Asian and European features. El-Melloi frowned when he felt that the man looked oddly familiar. That he had seen his blue eyes and dark hair before, but on someone else.The servant was dressed in a fine well made crimson suit. It looked old fashioned with its white frills, intricate accents on the suit's jacket, anda dark ribbon bow tie. To El-Melloi it looked something that could be from the late 1800's or early 1900's. He frowned as he noted the cane the man had in his hand. It looked like it was carefully crafted, magic surrounded it and was particularly power at the gem at the top.

 

El-Melloi canted his head to the side and crossed his arms as he tried to process what he was seeing. “Yes, he is a servant but he looks like he should be of the caster class.”

 

“But _you're_ caster.” Alexi pointed out.

 

“I know, so what does that make _him_ then?” El-Melloi asked thoughtfully.

 

“Do we fight him now? He kinda looks like a wimp.”

 

“No, not yet, he didn't issue the challenge.” El-Melloi explained. “We don't want to get surprised.”

 

Alexi sulked exaggeratedly and sheathed his sword in a scabbard worn at his hip. He took a seat by the window again and sighed.

 

“Just take it easy, we'll make our own move soon enough.” El-Melloi tried to reassure.

 

Before anything more could be said, the servant in the yard called out into the night.

 

“I have come to accept your challenge!” The servant called. His voice sounded strong and his speech refined. “Reveal yourself to me and let our battle begin!”

 

His only response was a night breeze and the singing of crickets.

 

“Huh, after all that the other guy got cold feet?” Alexi asked, part of him wanted to laugh.

 

“I don't think so, they might be biding their time.” El-Melloi said as he crossed his arms and began to think on the matter.

 

It was then that Alexi's ears caught a strange sound. It was distant at first but seemed to be growing in volume. Alexi looked back at the door of the lab and started to walk towards it. He poked his head out into the hall and strained his ears. “Buzzing…?”

 

El-Melloi was still deep in thought, only to be rudely interrupted by the loud slamming of the lab's door. The servant jumped and glared over his shoulder at Alexi. It soon faded when he saw the panicked look on his face.

 

“Big bugs...” was all that Alexi managed to say.

 

He didn't have to explain further as El-Melloi's eyes were drawn to the door's window. They widened at the sight of what looked like a monstrous wasp the size of a football. El-Melloi's jaw went a little slack and he felt his skin crawl as the beast gnashed its mouth at them.

 

Loud groaning and creaking of metal caught their attention. Both Alexi and El-Melloi looked around for the source of the noises, their eyes then landed on the sinks. Squeezing out from the drain of the lab sinks was a large, slimy maggot like creature. It was gray and wicked looking, making disgusting squelching noises as it emerged.

 

Alexi covered his mouth when a putrid smell assaulted his nose. He could feel bile rising, looking for an escape. He swallowed it back down and gagged, his body violently rejected the vile scent.

 

The maggot crawled to the edge of the sink and froze still. It suddenly began to quiver and pulsate until its back exploded open. From the destroyed corpse emerged another giant wasp like creature.

 

As soon as it took to the air Alexi unsheathed his sword. Electrical sparks flew from the blade as he made a swinging motion at the wasp. It burst to pieces as it was fried by a small bolt of lightening. The smell was made even worse by its flesh being burned.

 

With sword still drawn, Alexi moved to rejoin El-Melloi on the other side of the lab. He pushed the servant behind him as he looked back at the door. More insects pressed themselves against it, the glass window began to crack.

 

“Melon, think you can call Vol? We need to get out of-”

 

Another creak was heard from the lab sinks, only much louder this time. Bursting pipes and tiny, angry screeches announced the arrival of a small army of monster maggots. With a loud shatter of glass the insects started filling the room.

 

Meanwhile the servant standing the school's field sighed and pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. He put it back and was about to return to spirit form when…

 

CRASH!!!

 

The well dressed servant's eyes widened at the sight of two men plummeting out of a broken window. Down they fell, only for a silvery mass to appear below them and cushion their fall. They were bounced off and the blob shifted into the shape of a girl. The two men and silver girl then made a mad dash towards the field.

 

“Hmph! A poorly executed sneak attack.” The well dressed servant said disappointed.

 

He then raised his cane and pointed it towards the oncoming pair. The red gem on the end glowed to life and summoned fire from the air around him. A large, glowing magic circle appeared in the center of the flames. From it was launched an enormous fiery spear.

 

El-Melloi's eyes went wide when he saw what was coming. He grabbed Alexi's wrist and jumped aside, pulling the boy with him. The two of them landed hard on the ground and were about to be hit with another flaming spear. This time Volumen Hydrargyrum returned to liquid metal form and stretched herself into a shield, absorbing the blow.

 

“Don't tell me a guy like you was summoned into the lancer class!” El-Melloi called out to the other servant.

 

“I'm afraid that blame belongs to the poor timing of my master.”

 

“Bad news for him, better news for us.” El-Melloi said with a short sigh. He peeked out from behind the outstretched Volumen Hydrargyrum; only to duck back when another fiery spear was thrown at them. “That guy is obviously mismatched when it comes to his class. If he was a caster then he would be a much bigger problem.”

 

“So what's the plan?” Alexi asked. “Mismatched whatever or not, he's gonna to cook us if we sit here.”

 

El-Melloi looked back at him, a small smirked graced his features. “Well then, I guess we get a chance to test our experiments and see if they work.”

 

Alexi gave a nod and his hand went to a pouch that was attached to his belt. He dug inside it and pulled out a small, circular vial filled with a dark liquid. El-Melloi did the same, his was filled with a yellow liquid.

 

Lancer conjured up another fiery spear, only far larger than the rest. An attack like that would bath the entire area where the pair stood in flame. But before he could launch it at them, Lancer saw their liquid metal shield move aside.

 

Alexi was the first to throw. His glass bottle soared through the air and it made contact with the forming fire spear. It violently exploded, the contents of the vial fed off the flames and hurdled the blast back at Lancer. The force of the explosion sent the servant flying back several feet and crashed hard into the ground.

 

Just as Lancer tried to get up El-Melloi threw his own vial into the air. It flew upward in an arch, came down and smashed next to the other servant. A thick, yellow plume of smoke emerged and swallowed up Lancer in seconds. He began to cough and choke, the smoke burned his eyes and exposed skin.

 

“Simple, but effective.” El-Melloi said with a smirk. “Ah, the wonders of science...”

 

Lancer's writhing died down and he forced himself to start getting up. His eyes burned and were wet with tears. Yet he could still partially see the blurred image of something in front of him.

 

That something was Volumen Hydrargyrum, half emerged from her liquid form. In one fluid motion she raised her hand and slapped Lancer across the face. She then submerged herself into her liquid form and moved to rejoin El-Melloi.

 

“What is _wrong_ with all of you!?” Lancer suddenly screamed. He then continued between coughs. “This...is not...how...mages are supposed to fight!”

 

“Hmm, a traditionalist.” El-Melloi pointed out. “He's in for a rude awakening.”

 

“Ah…” Alexi reached up and scratched the back of his head. “Kinda feels like we're bulling him.”

 

“He started it.” El-Melloi reminded him. “We're just finishing it.”

 

“You don't think he called those bugs, do you?” Alexi asked as he looked over his shoulder. He could see the insects had the laboratory but made no attempt to leave it. Instead they seemed to be watching them. The feel of thousands of beady eyes burrowing into him gave Alexi a chill. Then something caught his eye. He squinted, straining his sight when he thought he saw a shadowy figure standing among the insects. Alexi reached out and grabbed El-Melloi's shoulder. “Melon, I don't think we're alone here...”

 

“How astute of you to _finally_ notice!” The voice came seemingly from the sky. It dripped with sarcasm and sounded like it were addressing a pest or something found on the bottom of their shoe. The voice echoed around them, being everywhere and nowhere all at once. “Congratulations, you might not be as _stupid_ as I took you for.”

 

Alexi frowned and looked around the field but saw no extra person around. But when he felt he arm squeezed his attention was brought back to El-Melloi. “M-Melon?”

 

The servant didn't look at Alexi but it was easy to see that he was trembling. El-Melloi looked afraid but after a moment he tried to put his fear under control and regain his composure. It was a noble attempt but it was obvious that the servant was still unsettled. His hold on Alexi's arm was firm and he cautiously eyed their surroundings.

 

“Alexi, let's leave.” El-Melloi said, he then gave a deep sigh and tried to steel himself. “I do not want to be here.”

 

Normally, Alexi might have protested but seeing how El-Melloi was struggling to stay calm hushed any argument.

 

“Okay, Melon...” Alexi said as he took his servant's hand. He was about to lead him away but then felt something tightly grip around his legs. Looking down, Alexi could see silver tendrils wrapped around his lower body. At first he thought it was Volumen Hydrargyrum, when he looked up she was standing next to El-Melloi. “What the…!?”

 

“Trying to leave so soon?” The voice from above asked. “That's not how the war works, you ignorant brat!”

 

El-Melloi pulled out another vial from his pouch, this time it was a blue one. He dashed it against the ground and it violently exploded. The blast from the vial began to make the liquid metal freeze. Volumen Hydrargyrum shifted one of her arms into a whip and thrashed it against Alexi's restraints, shattering them.

 

“My, my, isn't _that_ quite curious?” The voice from above said, sounding half impressed. When he continued his voice was laced with disdain. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a perverse version of _my_ mystic code. How unsightly and tacky!”

 

At this Volumen Hydrargyrum actually frowned. She silently looked over their surroundings for the source of the voice. Through her eyes she was searching for heat signatures, they scanned and finally came to a halt. She then pointed ahead at the old school's gymnasium building.

 

“Oh, I don't know, I think I _improved_ it.” El-Melloi seemed to find his confidence again or at least put on a good act. “I thought your work was rather _sloppy_ , Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi.”

 

For a long moment there was silence in the field. Alexi frowned as he replayed the name in his mind. There was little time to dwell on the matter, without warning liquid metal seeped up from the ground and wrapped itself tight around El-Melloi.

 

“Melon!?” Alexi moved to help him but Volumen Hydrargyrum pushed him back. She shifted into her liquid form and merged with the mercury golem that held her master.

 

“Alexi, go...to the gymnasium! She pointed to it, that's where...they're hiding!” El-Melloi coughed as liquid metal wrapped around his neck. “GO!”

 

Alexi hesitated for a moment but then turned and ran towards the gymnasium. Upon reaching the doors he could hear voices on the inside.

 

“Just where is the honor in fighting like this!?” said the voice of of a young man.

 

“Calm down. I told you before, this is simply to lure out the competition and see what we're up against.” said the voice that Alexi learned was 'Kayneth'.

 

Alexi opened the door and stepped inside as the two in the gymnasium continued to bicker. One was a man with short, slicked back blond hair and sky blue eyes. His face was somewhat handsome but also full of smugness that ruined it. His clothing looked military in style at first, with his long dark blue coat, white gloves, and shined black boots. But something was off, this man lacked the temper of battle. Something Alexi had seen all his life whenever he looked at his father.

 

The other man with him was more a different case. Alexi felt his heart skip a beat when he saw how beautiful he was. Messy raven hair, almond shaped gold-brown eyes, and birthmark on his right cheek. He was dressed casually, in jeans, an open flannel shirt, and a t-shirt underneath. Despite his humble dress, the man looked like a prince or a half-ling child of one of the gods in myth. Alexi felt his face heat up, embarrassed from thinking of something so dumb and tried to shake the thought from his mind.

 

“But you're attacking one of them!” The handsome man said to Kayneth. “That's more than just 'observing the competition', Rider!”

 

“Dermot, I'm doing what is best for getting the grail. If that requires me to get rid of some trash then so be it.” Kayneth looked at Dermot with eyes full of contempt.

 

At that Alexi frowned and started to approach them as he spoke up. “Melon's not 'trash', asshole!”

 

Startled, both men's heads snapped and looked at Alexi in surprise.

 

“Oh look, seems you get to have an honorable duel after all, Dermot.” Kayneth said as he looked the boy over. He looked unimpressed as he took in Alexi's details. Certainly this boy was just some low class brute that was in over his head. 

 

The sounds of crashing and explosions could be heard coming from the outside. The ground shook with tremors from each blast. Masters and servant all looked towards the door of the gymnasium in surprise at sudden flare up in battle.

 

“Call off your servant!” Alexi snapped as he faced and pointed his sword at Dermot. “Let's settle this between the two of us right now!”

 

Meanwhile, outside the battle still continued. Lancer had finally recovered from Team Caster's attacks and was on the offensive. He attacked with both fire and gem magics. Lancer tossed gems onto the ground he sent streams of flame at Caster to force him near them. Whenever El-Melloi was close enough to the gems they exploded and grew into vicious spiked constructs.

 

El-Melloi hit the ground hard after barely avoiding a crystalline spike to the face. He chanced a quick look at Volumen Hydrargyrum, she had merged with Kayneth's version of her. The giant liquid metal mass twisted, twitched, and shifted shapes as they struggled against each other for dominance.

 

“What's wrong?” Lancer asked, he sounded a little too close for comfort. “No more cheap tricks up your sleeves?”

 

El-Melloi looked up and was met with the glowing jeweled tip of a cane being pointed at his face. He looked past it locked eyes with Lancer. There was some familiarity there, he had seen that harsh blue-eyed glare before. El-Melloi didn't have much time to think more of it when he noticed flames were gathering around them.

 

“Now, let's put an end to this, I think you've done enough to bring shame to this war.” Lancer said coldly.

 

El-Melloi glared back defiantly. With Volumen Hydrargyrum currently not an option what could he do? _'I could use_ _ **that**_ _,_ _but then-'_

 

El-Melloi's thoughts were abruptly halted when a loud crash was heard coming from the school building. Both servants looked back at the building and saw a huge hole was blown out of the wall. An enormous swarm of insects flying out into the night. The source of the crash appeared to be a mass of writhing shadows with a pair of glowing red eyes. It leered at the two of them, its eyes glowing more intensely as they landed on Lancer. The shadow monstrosity snarled and howled out at them, the insects that surrounded it then moved in to attack.

 

Lancer immediately manipulated the flames to form a shield, incinerating any bug that charged at him.

 

It took a moment for El-Melloi to find his voice again. “I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Berserker.”

 

Berserker then screamed into the night sky, sending a tremor throughout the air. “TOOOOKIIIOOOOMIIIIII!!!!!”

 

El-Melloi wasted no time, he dug into the pouch on his belt pulled out another blue vial. He threw and smashed it on the ground just as Berserker began to charge. The blue liquid splattered and froze, creating a large patch of ice. El-Melloi scrambled to get away as Berserker, in his frenzy, slipped and sped towards Lancer.

 

The crazed servant slammed into Tokiomi's shield, causing violent explosion. The force from the blast threw El-Melloi off his feet and sent him face down in the dirt.

 

Inside the gymnasium the clashing of blades could be heard as a duel between masters raged on. Spear and sword met and sparked as they deflected each other. Dermot was agile and quicker but Alexi was clever and had more strength. Kayneth watched from his own little corner in the building as both masters fought with each other.

 

Alexi was then smacked in the gut with the shaft of the spear and had the wind knocked out of his lungs. He coughed and stumbled back, struggling to keep his sword held up.

 

“Now's your chance to finish him, Dermot.” Kayneth called out. He then saw that Dermot was hesitating. “Well? Go on! Kill that gorilla and be done with it!”

 

With a shout Alexi charged forward and swung his sword. Dermot easily dodged but the other master grabbed his spear. Alexi used all his strength to swing the weapon and Dermot. The master's eyes went wide as he was lifted off the ground and tossed across the room. Dermot crashed hard into the gymnasium floor and tumbled with his spear.

 

Alexi was panting to catch his breath, it was tough trying to keep up with him. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and sweat roll down his brow. He took a second to wipe it away but that proved to be a mistake. In the time it took to blink Dermot was charging at him. Alexi barely had time to block the attack but just managed.

 

They were face to face, sword against spear. Alexi smirked and sword began to crackle with electricity but Dermot caught on quick and kicked him back. They stumbled apart just before a small bolt of lightening cracked where they once stood. Both masters were exhausted by this point. Still, they held their weapons and they watched each other carefully.

 

“I'll admit that you're quicker than you look.” Dermot said as a smirk graced his lips. He then pointed his spear at Alexi. It was beautiful, crafted of fine metal with runes carved into it with care. “But not quick enough to match me.”

 

Alexi eyed Dermot's spear and then locked eyes with him. “No, I'm not.” he smiled at him. “But this was a good duel, Master of Kayneth.”

 

Dermot frowned at the use of his servant's name. “It's quite strange how your servant knew mine's identity without even seeing him.”

 

“I agree. But that's just Melon for you.” Alexi said with a shrug.

 

“Melon…?” Dermot's head canted slightly. It was strangely cute, it made him look almost dog like.

 

“Ah, that's what I call him. Guess you can call it an affectionate nickname.” Alexi said with a crooked smile and a shrug.

 

Right then Kayneth spoke up, interrupting their conversation. “Well I demand to know his true name! Not only does he know mine but he also has the same noble phantasm as I do! No, it's some disgusting corrupted mockery of _my_ mystic code!”

 

Alexi glared at Kayneth, his red eyes looked fierce as they burned their gaze into him. He sucked in a deep breath and released in a sigh, trying to calm himself. “I won't tell you unless Melon says it's okay.”

 

“You need your _servant's_ permission?” Kayneth sneered. “What kind of master are you?”

 

“Probably not a good one!” Alexi laughed. “But Melon 'n me are a team. We face the battlefield together instead of hiding in the shadows.”

 

Dermot looked a little surprised after hearing that. Soon that surprise faded and was replaced with a small smile. He found that he admired that kind of bond, maybe was even a little envious of it. “I'd like to duel you again.”

 

“Then it's a date!” Alexi said with a cheeky smile. He laughed at the perplexed look he got from the other master. “But for now, call off your servant and let's call it a night. I'd rather fight you when I'm _not_ distracted.”

 

Dermot gave a nod and looked at Kayneth. “Rider, we'll be taking our leave. Call back your noble phantasm.”

 

Kayneth did not look amused in the slightest. “And not take out one of our weaker opponents first?”

 

Dermot frowned and spoke more firmly. “You said yourself we were supposed to test the waters and observe. We did and we found a good opponent.”

 

“And we have ample opportunity to knock them out of the running!” Kayneth argued. He grew more irritated by the second. “You idealistic little fool! Do you want to win the grail or not?!”

 

“Of course I do! But-”

 

“Then we should kill them both _now_!” Kayneth snapped. “You're faster than that lumbering oaf and I can take out that mediocre caster with ease! **Do it**!”

 

Dermot looked away from Kayneth and over to Alexi. The other master eyed him wearily with a hand resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword. Dermot then lifted his right hand, the command seals emblazoned upon it began to glow.

 

“By the power of my command seal, I command thee...”

 

“W-what are you doing?!” Kayneth said in shock.

 

“You are to obey me, we're calling it a night, Rider.” Dermot said firmly. With that one of the seals on his hand faded and smeared.

 

Alexi watched in awe and could see Kayneth struggling against the command. His resisting looked like it caused him pain, from the way his face twisted and grimaced. The servant glared at Dermot with pure spite as he finally submitted to the order. The command seals were more than just pretty markings, they were able to warp and break will. They were terrifying.

 

Alexi was then hit with a pang of guilt. He had _almost_ put El-Melloi through that, _twice_ , over such petty reasons. He averted his eyes from Kayneth and his hands clenched into fists at that thought.

 

Everything was interrupted by the sound of the gymnasium door being forced open. There El-Melloi stood, singed, battered, and panting for breath. “Hate to...interrupt...but we got a bad situation here!”

 

“Melon?!” Alexi rushed over to his teacher and caught him just before he collapsed. “Are you alright?!”

 

“Berserker...He was fighting Lancer.” El-Melloi explained. “Lancer fled and now he's just destroying whatever he sees.”

 

A bellowing roar caught everyone's attention. They stared outside and could see a mass of shadows tearing apart anything it could.

 

Dermot was the first to speak up. “Rider! We have to take that thing down!”

 

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry.” Kayneth said with mock sympathy. “But you ordered me to 'call it a night', with a command seal, no less! I'm afraid if you want me to fight, you'll just have to use another one.”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Dermot said in disbelief. “Rider!”

 

“Sorry~! Those _are_ the rules, my idealistic master...” Kayneth said with catty smile stretched across his lips.

 

Dermot growled in frustration and hesitantly lifted his right hand.

 

“Wait.” El-Melloi spoke up suddenly. “You're not controlling your noble phantasm at the moment, are you?”

 

Kayneth looked at the servant with mild surprise. “No, I'm not. What business is that of yours?”

 

An impish smile spread across El-Melloi's face as he looked towards the now still mass of liquid metal. “Volumen Hydrargyrum!”

 

The enormous mass of mercury responded to El-Melloi's call and began to reshape itself. The liquid metal stretched and shaped itself upward. Volumen Hydrargyrum finally retook her maid form, only she towered at thirty feet tall.

 

Alexi's face lit up at that the sight of her. “Giant woman!”

 

Berserker looked up at the new foe and made no hesitation to attack. He bounded towards Volumen Hydrargyrum and took a mighty leap into the air.

 

“Get rid of Berserker!” El-Melloi called out.

 

With that the mercury maid held out her hand and formed a giant metal baseball bat. As soon as Berserker was close enough she swung.

 

Clonk!

 

Berserker was sent away flying through the air, howling with rage into the night.

 

“Home run.” El-Melloi smirked at his own joke.

 

Volumen Hydrargyrum retook liquid form and started to separate from Kayneth's noble phantasm. Both versions of the mercury golem returned to their own masters. El-Melloi could feel eyes on him, he chanced a glance and saw Kayneth glaring at him.

 

“I don't know who you are or why you would have something that would belong to _me…”_ Kayneth began. “But you better start giving some answers!”

 

“I don't owe them to you.” El-Melloi averted his eyes from Kayneth and did his best to act aloof. His hand reached out and gripped Alexi's jacket sleeve.

 

“Like hell you don't! How do you know who I am!? Answer me!” Kayneth demanded, his voice sounded almost feral.

 

El-Melloi aloof facade faltered, his grip on Alexi tightened. He felt his master pull his arm away, only to be surprised when he felt a reassuring hand rest on his back. For a brief moment El-Melloi was that scared boy, cowering in fear of his professor's threats. It was his king that spoke up for him, talking down his bully into silence. What would Alexander do in this situation?

 

El-Melloi took a deep breath and steeled himself. He tried to sound commanding and spoke as if he were scolding a student. “My name is Lord El-Melloi the second. I was your successor, Professor Archibald.”

 

“What?!” Kayneth said as his eyes grew wide. “What rubbish is that?! I never had the chance to have children! Or name an heir!”

 

“Well, someone had to take over after you died in the fourth grail war.” El-Melloi explained. “Trust me, it wasn't my idea, I had better things to do with my time. But you could say I owed your family.”

 

“There is no way that they would choose someone as unsightly and lowly as you!” Kayneth snapped. “I'll take particular pleasure in killing you myself!”

 

Dermot spoke up and interrupted. “You'll get that chance another day, Rider. We're retiring for the night.” He then looked at Alexi. “I look forward to fighting you again and the other masters in the future. Stay alive until our next battle, it's rude to stand people up on a date.” He smirked at the surprised look he got from Alexi. With that he waved goodbye and turned to leave.

 

Kayneth glared at the pair, reluctant to go. But the command still had hold of him, he was forced to turn around and follow Dermot.

 

Alexi crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. “I like that guy, at least he's got a sense of humor.”

 

El-Melloi only gave a small hum in reply. As they began their trip back to their own base. The quiet of the night and empty streets was a welcome reprieve from the earlier chaos. Still, that didn't mean they didn't cast glances behind them or tense at the occasional strange sound. Throughout their walk home was an enduring pregnant silence between master and servant.

 

El-Melloi stopped in his tracks, he gazed at the sky and sighed before speaking. “I know you probably have some questions.”

 

Alexi, who had also stopped walking, didn't say anything at first. He took a brief moment to pick out what he wanted to say. He finally decided to start with a simple question first. “Who are you really?”

 

“I'm not lying when I call myself 'Lord El-Melloi the Second'.” said the servant. He finally looked at Alexi and could see that answer wasn't good enough. “But my real name is Waver Velvet.”

 

“Waver Velvet...” Alexi tested the name, it felt right, it matched the man before him. The corner of his mouth twitched into a half smile. It was hard to understand why but it felt like saying hello to an old friend. Alexi decided to press for more answers while Waver was still in the mood to talk. “What did you mean earlier when you said you owed that Kayneth guy's family?”

 

At that question Waver broke out in a short, pained laugh. He averted his eyes from Alexi, a sad smile graced his lips as he hesitated. “I owed them because I was the one that killed him.”

 

-End of Part 3-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry for the length of 'Battle Royale'. I don't know how on earth it got that big. It just ended up being a chain of battles that I couldn't bring myself to break. The intent was to show some of Waver and Alexi's abilities and teamwork. I hope that managed to shine through at least.


End file.
